


Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

by formulares



Series: ABBA songfics no one asked for. [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Based on an ABBA Song, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulares/pseuds/formulares
Summary: Or the ABBA berlermo songfic no one asked for but got anyway.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: ABBA songfics no one asked for. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> So my dad downloaded a two hour ABBA playlist to listen to in the car while we were on holiday and the rest is well... this fic  
> I've not written in ages, English isn't my first language and I've dyslexia so please excuse any mistakes. I've never actually attempted any kind of smut before so I hope the rating of the fic is right because it's nothing too graphic.  
> I hope you enjoy, please be kind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters portrayed in this fic.

Andrés knew he was screwed as soon as the song came on. It was Nairobi's idea to let off some steam and if Andrés knew they would end up in a small nightclub surrounded by sweaty people he would have said no. Actually he has said no already but then Martín, sweet irresistible Martín, had looked at him with those bright green puppy eyes and he could never say no to that. While everyone found their way to the dancefloor Andrés was still seated at the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. The first notes of the next song sounded through the nightclub and Andrés couldn't hold back a groan. His eyes found Martín in the sea of people, a smirk on the engineer's face told him enough, of course he was behind this. Martín threw him a daring look, mouthing the words of the song along, dancing like Andrés was the only person in the overcrowded nightclub.

_ gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _

_ won't somebody help me chase the shadows away, _

Andrés rolled his eyes at him, keeping a straight look on his face. He definitely wasn't going to show the engineer how much he was enjoying this, yet. Martín's smile only grew bigger, earning another groan from Andrés. He looked away for a second, giving the glass of whiskey a glance before looking up at the other man again.

_ gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _

_ take me through the darkness to the break of the day,  _

That's when Andrés decided he's had enough, refusing to let Martín lead this little game. Another glance at his whiskey glass he brought it up to his lips and finished it in one go. Determined he walked over to the other man, letting go of his annoyance. Once he reached his partner he grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him against his body and enjoyed the gasp that escaped from his mouth. The song continued to play but at least he got Martín to stop paying attention to it. He didn't care about the people around him anymore as he claimed the other man's mouth with his own. He normally didn't dance like this, couldn't stand the way younger people called this dance but he let himself get carried away a little. He let himself get lost in the kiss a little.

_ There's not a soul out there _

_ No one to hear my prayer  _

"You knew" Andrés growled against Martín's lips before kissing his way down his neck. Martín's mouth released a laugh before a moan as Andrés bit down gently on his neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the engineer gasped as he tilted his head, giving his partner more access, enjoying every second of it.

"Liar" Andrés whispered and a hand moved down to his ass, pulling him closer, letting the other feel his semi hard on. "You knew exactly what would happen if you requested that song senõr Berrote." With another gasp Martín was at a loss for words, he had to put a lot of effort to not shamelessly push his hips forward.

"Behave" Andrés whispered as he moved his lips closer to his ear. "You're so desperate aren't you." A chuckle escaped his throat as that earned him another strangled gasp.

_ gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _

_ won't somebody help me chase the shadows away, _

Andrés reached a point where he was far beyond caring what others would say or think, not that he ever really thought about it in the first place. He was pulling Martín towards the restrooms, his partner looked entirely too smug behind him and Andrés wanted to wipe the grin off his face. Pushing the door to the restroom open he pulled Martín inside, almost immediately had him pressed against the sinks. His mouth crashing down against Martín’s in a forceful kiss, establishing dominance immediately. He hadn’t taken the time to look around if anyone was in there with them, too focussed on his partner.

_ gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _

_ take me through the darkness to the break of the day, _

Martín managed to mouth the words against his lips and Andrés let out another groan. "You don’t stop, do you." Martín's chuckle got turned into a moan as Andrés trailed his lips over the engineer’s neck.

A cough could be heard behind them, Andrés had Martín pinned against the sink of the restrooms, the person behind them obviously wanting to wash his hands. Having already reached a point beyond caring Andrés pulled Martín aside just enough to clear the way to the sink, continuing to kiss his neck. He didn't see Martín blush a shade darker. Martín tangled a hand in Andrés hair to pull him back up to his lips, earning the engineer a chuckle from the artist. "You're not in control _ "  _ a laugh mixed with his words. Turning their positions Andrés started pushing Martín towards one of the stalls, locking the door behind him he leaned against it himself.

"You're gonna suck my dick now cause I know your mouth is watering at the thought of it and you've had that planned since you requested that song." Andrés growled in his ear and fisted a hand in Martín's hair. "And when we get home I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name."

The song was still playing in the distance, reaching its end as Martín sunk to his knees, eagerly unfastening Andrés' pants. Andrés let out a soft hum and let his hands find their way into Martín's hair, grabbing it softly and making him look up. "Eyes on me the whole time Martín." He mentioned with a lazy grin on his face, leaning back comfortably against the door to let his partner do his job. Martín looked eager, getting the tip of Andrés' length in his mouth as soon as he got it out of his pants, earning him a sharp intake of breath from the artist. Normally Martín would have been slower, would have shown off his skills but there was no time for that. After sucking the tip for a few seconds he took the whole length of him in his mouth, the head of Andrés' cock bumping at the back of his throat and swallowing around him. He moaned as he felt Andrés gripping his hair tighter, sure now that the artist wasn't gonna last very long Martín started to move. Licking, sucking, swallowing over and over. Within minutes he had Andrés soft moaning his name, his eyes still glued to the brown ones of his partner as he was told to do.

Martín groaned around him as he felt Andrés tighten his hold even more, a signal he was close. Without shame he bucked his hips, making Martín take all of him again as he came down his throat, the name of his partner leaving his lips in praise. Andrés let Martín pull back and catch his breath for a moment before he pulled him to his feet, pressing a possessive kiss on his mouth.

"Let's go home" a hand found Martín's cheek, his thumb stroked a tear that had fallen from his eye away. "I'm nowhere near done with you." They shared another kiss before Andrés tucked himself away and held out his hand. If Martín had known the song would have had this effect on his partner he would have requested it way sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos cure my depression.


End file.
